In Search of Something
by Lerois19
Summary: Nick and Rem are on a mission to find Vash the Stampede. At first, they just wanted to find him for fun, but they didn't know Vash would be able to tell them something their mothers couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Nick looked around his old city. It was the place he was born and raised. He smiled when he realized all of the stares he was getting because of his giant cross. He shook off the stares and started walking towards his mother's home. Nick was a young man with black hair and dark sunglasses. He may have been carrying a giant cross, but he didn't play the part of a priest or churchman. Nick was just... Nick.  
  
Milly ran up to the young man when she saw him walking up to the house. "Oh, Nicholas Wolfwood! Where have you been?" Milly asked.  
  
Nick's sunglasses fell off revealing his blue eyes that were the same color as Milly's. "Mom, do you have to use my full name all of the time?" he asked.  
  
"Your full name is Nicholas Wolfwood, Jr. young man. Now, come inside, your aunts and uncles were just buy and they dropped off a few things for you," Milly said.  
  
Nick groaned. "I'm eighteen, why do they all treat me like a kid?" he asked. He walked inside after his mother. On the counter was some pudding. "All right! Pudding!"  
  
Meryl laughed. "That's your son, Milly. He may look like Wolfwood, but he acts just like you," she said. She was sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Meryl!" Nick said. He kissed her on the cheek. "So how're things? Where's Rem?" he asked. He looked down the hallway and found no one.  
  
Rem walked through the front door. "Insurance is hard work," she said. Her blong hair was all messy, but her blue-green eyes always had a little sparkle in them. "Mom, why didn't you tell me it would be hard work?"  
  
"I tried to. I think you should've talked to Milly, too, before going out for this job. It is hard work," Meryl said.  
  
Nick laughed. "If it's how you guys met our fathers, I'm up for insurance," he said. He looked at Rem and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you can meet the craziest people through your job. Alcoholics, assassins, priests, ace gunmen, bounty hunters," Meryl said. She sighed. "It was a nightmare eighteen years ago when we were chasing Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Vash the Stampede? The Humanoid Typhoon? You met him, Mom?" Rem asked.  
  
Milly looked at Meryl. "Well of course we met him. Mr. Vash was always nice and he didn't like to kill people. Nicholas, he was friends with your father," Mily said.  
  
Nick's eyes lit up. "Vash knew my dad? This is cool. Rem, we've got to go out and find Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Rem nodded. "Mom, did he know my dad?" she asked.  
  
Meryl thought for a minute and then nodded. "He sure did. They were great friends," Meryl said. She wrote down an address and phone number. "You two go here and tell them we sent you."  
  
The two kids took the address, kissed their mothers good-bye, and then left the house.  
  
"She's going to find out eventually," Milly said.  
  
Meryl looked at her. "I didn't exactly know how to tell her. I still don't. That's why I'll let her explain it to Vash and she'll be able to bring him to me. When she tells him her name, he'll start freaking out and that's what I'm hoping for. I really miss him," Meryl said.  
  
"At least your daughter has a father."  
  
"I'm sorry Milly," Meryl said. She hugged her longtime friend. "I'm just not thinking to well."  
  
"It's okay. So, what do you think about our kids getting together?" Milly asked. "If you ask me, they're starting to get some chemistry."  
  
Meryl laughed. "Let's see what they do after they find Vash."  
  
"RIght. It took you two a while to start anything, but Vash did have a past. With Nicholas and Rem, they've known each other for a while now."  
  
Meryl nodded and then shook her head. "We're trying to set our kids up with each other!"  
  
"The joys of being a mother," Milly replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think they really knew him?" Nick asked. He and Rem were inside a bar in the next town. The had just come from the insurance company's main office. All the information they recieved about Vash the Stampede was a description: a red coat, blond hair, and a silver gun.  
  
"My mom and Milly you mean? They aren't known for lying, you know," Rem said. She looked at the bartender. "Do you have anything on Vash the Stampede?"  
  
The bartender looked at her and Nick. "You two bounty hunters? You look a little young," he said.  
  
Rem laughed. "It's actually business we have to take care of and the Humanoid Typhoon will be our business associate," she said.  
  
The bartender raised an eyebrow. "That's new... Well, Vash is supposed to carry a huge weapon and he's got a reputation as a womanizer too," He looked at Rem. "You may want to be careful, little lady."  
  
"Like I'll let any wanted man get close to my friend," Nick said.  
  
Rem looked up at him. "You're cute sometimes," she said. She sighed. "Let's go see if we can't get more information on Vash. Thank you," she said to the bartneder. As soon as they got out of the bar, Rem put her hands in her hair. "We'll be walking in circles if we keep getting the same information!"  
  
Nick nodded. "Maybe he's just someone or something that isn't meant to be messed with," he said.  
  
"Whether he is or not, I'm going to find out anything I can about my father!" Rem said.  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood? Is that really you?" a voice asked. Vash was standing behind the two near the door of the bar.  
  
Nick put his cross down. "I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Jr. You must be referring to my father," he said.  
  
Vash looked at Nick closely. "You must have been born right after he died. You look about eighteen. Who's your mother?" Vash asked.  
  
"Milly Thompson. She works for the Bernardelly Insurance Company with her partner, Meryl Stryfe," Nick said.  
  
Rem thought for a monent. "Hey, if you know Nick's dad, I bet you know Vash the Stampede," Rem said.  
  
"Vash the Stampede? Uh... yeah, sure I know him. Why are you looking for him?" Vash asked. He was preparing to run if they mentioned the bounty.  
  
Rem took a deep breath. "We're trying to find out anything we can about our fathers. Especially me. My mother won't even say a thing about my father at all. Vash can help us with everything we need to find out," she said.  
  
Nick put his arm around her. "It's okay," he said. "We'll find Vash and we'll find out who your father is, Rem."  
  
"Rem? Your name is Rem?" Vash asked.  
  
Rem nodded. "That's the only thing I know about my father. My name came from him," she said.  
  
Vash looked at the ground and thought. Meryl named her daughter Rem? Why? Why am I supposed to know so much about this girl's father? He looked up at Rem and saw her eyes. They were just like Vash's with that same sort of sparkle. My daughter? Vash thought.  
  
"So, can you lead up to Vash the Stampede?" Nick asked.  
  
"I am... Vash." He put his arms around Rem. "I'm Vash the Stampede, and you're my daughter, Rem," he said.  
  
Rem shook her head. "My father can't be Vash the Stampede," she said.  
  
"Why not?" a voice asked. Meryl and Milly came out of the bar.  
  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rem asked, her eyes full of tears.  
  
Meryl looked down. "I didn't know how. The truth is, I didn't want you to go looking for Vash until you were old enough to take care of yourself," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Vash asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to get caught by a bounty hunter. I still don't. It's not safe for you to stay in one place too long," Meryl said.  
  
Vash shook his head. "That's no excuse to keep my own daughter away from me," he said.  
  
"I hate both of you! I don't ever want to see you again!" Rem said. She ran off with Nick following her.  
  
Milly looked at Meryl and Vash. "Stop this now. You two need to do this somewhere else. You two have just set one of the worst examples for your daughter," Milly said.  
  
"I'm the one that just found out I even had a daughter. I'm also mad you didn't tell me you were pregnant when Wolfwood died," Vash said.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone until after Nicholas was born," Milly said. "I've had enough of fighting. It was nice seeing you again." She walked back into the bar.  
  
Meryl looked at Vash. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Vash looked down at the ground. "I have a daughter," he said.  
  
"She's a very nice girl, Vash. You should go talk to her," Meryl said.  
  
Vash looked up. "Why did you name her Rem?"  
  
"I remember the time you told me about Rem. I thought it would be nice to name your daughter after the first woman in your life, the first woman who taught you everything you knew," Meryl said. She smiled. "She's just like you in everyway."  
  
"I bet she is. I think I will go talk to her. I'll bring her back, Meryl. I promise." 


End file.
